


Obsessions of Pizza and Blondes

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Au - Pizza Delivery, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Pizza Boy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is definitely does not monitor the Domino's orders because he definitely does not have a crush on the hot new customer who definitely does have an obsession with his Pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions of Pizza and Blondes

It's not like he plans it. He doesn't wait by the phone listening to Liam taking down orders. He has more dignity than that - He waits until they're cooking it, then politely offers to run the order for is best friend Louis. It's not his fault that it just so happens that he keeps delivering to the insanely hot guy with a cute blonde dye-job and bright blue eyes.

It's purely coincidence.

Harry thinks the guy has an obsession. A craving for pizza that only Domino's can satisfy. Harry doesn't mind assisting if it means he gets to see his pearly whites every time he hands him the box. It's not a crush. No matter what Louis says. It's just appreciating fine art. And boy, was he a masterpiece.

Harry remembers the first time he'd delivered him pizza. It wasn't an experience he was likely to forget considering how traumatic it was. 

He had just started the job yesterday and he was getting the hang if it pretty well if he did say so himself. Well. Compared to how Zayn did- he was fired. His third job of his delivery career was to a small apartment complex in the center of an unknown town in the middle of nowhere. The guys had sent Harry there because, hey, the new guy has to get at least one prank delivery. But this one wasn't a prank. Harry wasn't so sure when the door was opened though because the guy at the door held a beauty that sure was that of gads and angels.

"Um. P-" Harry mumbled but decided against talking and held the pizza box further away from his body.

The door guy, whose name Harry concluded was Niall Horan, the name on the order, looked at the box before grinning and saying, "Oh! The pizza guy! Awesome mate!"

Harry, still struggling with words, just nodded and handed him his food. The guy took it and handed him a £20 note, and waited for Harry to give him his change.

As if he wasn't embarrassing himself enough, Harry actually managed to drop the £5 he as holding, and when he bent down to pick it up, the coins in his bag came tumbling to the floor. 

"Shit!" Harry cursed, mentally kicking himself. Niall though, was cracking up and helping him pick up the fallen change. 

"It's alright mate, just keep the change." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's my first week and I-"

"Don't worry about it, you're doing great. Thanks man." The guy laughed again and handed him the coins before slapping his arm and closing the door.

Harry stood shellshocked, confused and unexpectedly turned on. 

Now though, Harry had gotten much better at service. but not exactly with Niall. With Niall, he'll always be a fumbling fool who can't string a sentence together let alone a conversation. 

Harry decides that he's most definitely going to talk to Niall next time though. And he does. Though he's not sure that "Unf." counts as a coherent sentence.

But that does get him a laugh and a grin and a chaste kiss on his cheek.

And maybe it did end up being a crush.

And maybe Niall starts to ask specifically for 'the cute awkward guy with the curls and the legs'

And maybe on a date, Harry points out that most people on the world have legs.

And there might have been kissing.

Lot's of kissing.

And pizza.

 

 


End file.
